Come a Little Closer
by k-faye
Summary: This is a funny SoulxCrona that I did based on the 'fill in the blank' Soul Eater thing. Soul and Crona are doing 'it' and Maka walks in, there's a whole lot of crack involved so ya read and remember r&r. Oh and I wont be writing SoxCro it's just random.


YAY! Yet another short story, now don't get mad or anything if you're a Soul x Maka fan, I am one to but if you do enjoy this couple well then I hope you enjoy this story as well. The reason that I wrote this was because the 'fill in the blank' Soul Eater thing that is on my profile. It asked what if #7 being Maka, walked in on #'s 2 and 12 being Soul and Crona having sex? Well here is your answer… oh and I have no clue who wrote this Soul Eater fill in the blank thing so ya, if you want to see it just go onto my profile right under the very long stereotype thing…

* * *

Come a little closer:

"Yes right there… wait hold it… continue…" Soul rolled his red eyes; he never would have guessed that Crona would be this bossy in the sack. But he was getting some so that was all that mattered, right?

The white haired weapon had grown annoyed trying to wait for Maka to make a move, Blair was well… Blair was sleeping with every guy in Death City he had no clue was that feline was catching, or already had for that matter. Tsubaki was a royal class pervert and you would think that would turn on a guy, well it doesn't, especially scents Black Star described how "kinky" she was, his poor blue haired friend had welts on his ass and inner thighs for weeks after. I will spare you the details.

So when soul finally found out that Crona was a chick; by a pretty seductive photo (like the pink hair, skinny frame, weirdly large rear… and I don't know the name CRONA! Wasn't enough to put one to one,) the photo really opened up the market, if she was willing to take a picture like that and let it pop up every ware then what else was she willing to do?

"Stop going so fast, wait no go faster, I don't know how to deal with this AHHHHHHHH!" The pink haired girl arched her back without warning, bucking Soul up a few inches in the air and causing him to smash down on top the scrawny female.

"Oh will you stop making me use the dam black blood boy!" Oh ya and there's Ragnarok who persists to constantly pop up over and over.

"Will you just go away?" Soul growled at the large man like figure who was forming out of Crona's back.

"Will you just go away?" The black blob mimicked before morphing back into Crona.

"Dam peace of shit."

"Hey Soul," Crona whispered grabbing Soul's hands and rubbing them over her hardened nipples in a clock-way fashion. 'Dimmit all to hell she's even flatter then Maka' Soul thought. "If you can handle it why don't we let Ragnarok join?"

Soul's eye twitched, 'this is the worst sex I have ever had, hell this is the only sex that I have ever had… never ever again!' He thought fully irritated. The pink haired mister smiled at Soul's expression, not a normal smile… no that would have been to sane, she had to narrow her eyes and give him a creepy pedophile smile that sent shivers down his spine; if you know what pedo-bare is that's what she reminded him of.

"Oh come on, he can change his shape… just…the…way…you…like…it…" With every word her neck twisted to the side more and more, Soul was wondering if it was going to snap off or what. Now this girl was never 'normal' not by the long shot, always being emo, never talking, writing depressing poetry, yada yada. But, Soul never would have guessed that she would be like this during sex, he thought that she would be all shy and what not. But no, she was acting like he was _her_ bitch; Soul is no one's bitch.

(Front door)

"I wonder what Soul would want for dinner tonight? Humph he should make dinner he never does." Maka stormed through the front door; slamming the groceries down on the counter as she walked in. "Soul I hope you know its past do, your making di… Soul?" 'That punk!' Maka thought slamming her fist on the counter. 'If he thinks for one second that I am going to do all the shopping only to come home to a messy ass house that smells like…' "What's that smell? It's almost as if… THAT ASS!"

Maka went through the pantry and pulled out a hidden large purple; hard bonded book. "If he thinks for one minute that he is going to do _that_ in my house he has another thing coming…"

(Soul's Room)

"Shhhh… I heard something I think Maka's home…" Soul whispered putting a hand over the pink haired girl's mouth, she instantly ripped them off.

"Who cares about her she can never give you something a man can…"

"That's not what I… wait did you just say…" Soul gulped down the forming saliva in the back of his throat. "…man…?"

"There is no need to hold back any more Soul, jump from that closet of yours, let everyone know who you really are! You can love this tranny!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Soul jumped off the bed and back stepped as fast as he could up against the back wall of his room; grabbing a lamp shade on his way to block his now receding manhood. "ARE YOU JOKING! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE PULLING MY LEG!"

"This is no joke Soul, so deal with that…" Crona leaned forward and gave Soul a little wink. "And if you want me to pull your 'leg' all you have to do is ask, that I _can_ deal with…"Crona's tong slithered over her/his lips.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Three loud knocks came from Soul's door. "Soul I am coming in!" Maka's voice was a pitch higher than normal, indicating that she was pissed; that she had a book ready for use. Soul's eyes darted over to the lock on his door. 'Damn…' Soul mentally yelled at himself, the lock was going left to right; meaning that it was unlocked.

"Hold on…" But it was too late, the door creaked open quickly.

"What's…" Maka's green eyes widened at the scene, her close friend Crona was naked on Soul's bed, and Soul was up against his wall with a lap shade over his junk. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF , PERVERTED SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING?" Maka yelled her voice horse.

"MAKA IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE…"

"MAKA…CHOP!"

'…never ever again.' Soul thought. '…so not cool…'

* * *

I do think that I am going to do some more based on the Soul Eater 'filll in the blank' thing (don't know what it's called) sooooo if you have any pairings that you would want me to do that is in Soul Eater, crack or no crack just tell me and I will most likely do it and dedicate it to you. I am even thinking about writing one that explains the whole 'kinky' Tsubaki thing, for us who have read the manga. Any who r&r and I will give you a cookie? ^.^


End file.
